


Pleasing the Master

by MontanaSkye27



Category: Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slappy turns human in this cuz it works out better, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaSkye27/pseuds/MontanaSkye27
Summary: Slappy's found himself a new slave to play with and he intends to do just that.
Relationships: Slappy the Dummy/Female Reader, Slappy the Dummy/Reader, Slappy the Dummy/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been binge-watching the 90s Goosebumps show lately due to being out of work cuz of the mandatory quarantine and it's filled me with so much nostalgia. Goosebumps was my SHIT when I was younger and Slappy became one of my favorite cuz he's a fucking wiseass lmao. But all of this is also why this fic now exists, so I'm sharing it with you all :3 Read with caution, y'all have been warned. It starts off slowly but I promise it gets better.

Pleasing the Master:

(Human!Slappy x Female Reader)

You had no clue what possessed you to buy the dummy displayed in the window of the secondhand shop in the first place, but you went ahead and did it anyway. Something had drawn you to him, but what specifically? You didn’t know that either. Maybe it was the sweet smile carefully painted onto his carved wooden face. Maybe it was his eyes – they were a dazzling shade of green, you had to admit. Either way, you knew you had to have him.

As you stepped into the shop, the bell on the door jingled above you. The owner, a middle-aged man, thick black hair tinted with grey, peered at you over some gold wire-framed glasses as he polished some sort of antique glassware.

“Hello, miss,” he said, smiling warmly at you as you approached him. “How may I help you this afternoon?”

“I was wondering about the ventriloquist dummy that you had displayed in the window,” you responded, returning his smile as you gestured toward the wooden figure. “I’d like to buy him, if possible.”

The man’s blue eyes followed in the direction you pointed, his gaze stopping on the redheaded dummy in the window. “Ah….him, you mean?” His eyebrows furrowed.

You nodded. “How much?”

The man didn’t answer at first, continuing to stare somberly at the dummy. His once warm expression shifted into anger, making you confused and unnerved at the same time.

“Sir?” You spoke again, albeit hesitantly. The man’s steely gaze shifted and landed on you, making you take a step back. He seemed to snap out of it, the warm expression returning to his face.

“Forgive me, miss.” His tone was soft and apologetic. “I appear to have gotten distracted. Happens quite a lot at my age.” He chuckled softly, making you relax from his sudden shift in mood. The man set the glassware and polishing cloth on the counter, wiping his hands off on the merchant apron around his waist. “So, you’re interested in my friend Slappy, are you?”

“Slappy?” you asked, tilting your head slightly. “He has a name?”

“Indeed.” The man chuckled again, walking over to the window and carefully pulling the dummy from the display. “I didn’t give it to him, mind you. That’s the name he came with. It’s on the inside of his case.”

“I see.” You watched as the man set Slappy on the counter. He produced a feather duster and used it to brush the thin covering of dust from the dummy’s clothes and body. As he did so, you took a moment to look over your potential new purchase.

He was exquisitely detailed; Slappy’s body and hair were carved from wood. The paintwork on his face was almost immaculate except for a few minor chips and cracks. They were barely noticeable. His eyes appeared to be made of glass and were a vibrant shade of green. They almost seemed to be staring at you, which made you shiver slightly but you shook it off quickly.

He was dressed smartly in a black tuxedo and shoes, complete with a red bowtie. There was even a red carnation attached to the front of the suit jacket. The clothes showed minor wear and tear as well, but overall he was wonderfully put together.

“Not too shabby, eh?” The shop owner chuckled as he caught you admiring the dummy. “He was in a tad rough shape when I found him in an alleyway, but I was able to clean him up.”

“You mean someone just threw him out?”

“That’s what I assumed.” He shrugged a bit. “Such a shame people can’t take care of their things.” He shook his head. “You’re still interested in purchasing him, yes?”

“Absolutely! How much?”

“Well, I did originally have him priced at $200. He is considered an antique, after all.”

“Oh….”

$200?

You knew for a fact you weren’t carrying anything even close to that amount. You probably had $60 on you at most but you might be able to run and grab more if the man was willing to let you.

The man picked up on your hesitation and smiled gently. “I’ll tell you what. You seem to be a very kind young woman. I’d be willing to give him to you for $40 if that works better in your favor.”

Your jaw dropped open slightly in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I’ll be honest, I’ve had Slappy on display for quite a while now. I think it’s about time he got himself a new home.”

You couldn’t believe your luck! A big smile broke out on your face. “It’s a deal!”

“Wonderful. I’ll ring up your purchase.” The man got everything together as you dug your wallet out of your bag. He dug out a large leather case from behind the counter and carefully set it on the counter beside the dummy. After pressing a few buttons on the cash register, he turned and favored you with another smile. “Alright, miss. Your total will be $40 even.”

You couldn’t keep the smile off of your face even if you tried. You handed over the money and the man opened the register and placed in inside. After handing you the receipt, he showed you the basic controls of how to operate Slappy, and then carefully placed the dummy into the case.

After clasping it shut, he pulled it off of the counter and handed it to you. “There you go, miss, he’s all yours. Would you like help with carrying him out?”

You picked up the case to see what you were dealing with. It was a bit heavy, but you thought you would be fine. “No, but thank you. I should be able to manage.”

“Alright. Then you’re all set. Have a nice day.”

“You as well!” You were still beaming as you walked out. The man watched you leave, his eyes becoming steely again. After you were out of sight, he walked over and flipped the store sign to Closed. Then he locked the door and turned off the lights. After that, he reached and tugged the curtains shut, plunging the entire store into darkness.

\------

After lugging Slappy into the house, you set the case down on the floor. Then you opened it and pulled him out, taking a seat in the chair and setting him on your knee. You fiddled around a bit with the controls as the man had shown you earlier, attempting to throw your voice and speak without moving your lips. You knew you weren’t that great at it, but you figured with more practice you would eventually get the hang of it. Maybe it could become a way to earn a little extra money.

A rumbling in your stomach pulled you from your thoughts. As you took a glance at your phone, you realized that it was past 6 pm. No wonder you were hungry!

You laughed to yourself and stood up with Slappy, bending to set him down. As you did, something in his jacket pocket caught your eye. You reached in and fished out a small piece of paper that had some writing on it.

“Huh. I see you come with your own business card, Slappy. That’s very professional,” you joked, turning and depositing him into the chair you’d just been sitting in. You looked at the paper again, studying what was written.

“Hm. _‘Karru Marri Odonna Lloma Molanu Karrano’,_ ” you read, raising an eyebrow. “What the hell does THAT mean?” You looked at the chair where Slappy sat, half-expecting him to reply. You knew he wouldn’t, though. He was just a toy, after all, and toys didn’t talk on their own.

As you stared at the dummy, he blinked suddenly, causing you to do a double-take.

_Wait, that didn’t just happen, did it?_

You shook your head, pushing the thought away.

_Of course it didn’t, (Name). Don’t be stupid, dolls can’t move on their own._

A sudden loud clap of thunder startled you, pulling your attention away from the dummy and out the window where a storm had started.

“Awesome.” You sighed, knowing it was about to be a long dreary night. You turned and flicked the paper into Slappy’s case, dismissing the weird words and the fact you had thought he had blinked. Then you made your way to the kitchen to find something to quell the growling in your stomach.

Unbeknownst to you, however, Slappy’s eyes followed. From the chair he sat in, he watched your every move, his green eyes zoning in on the curve of your hips and the sway of your ass. As you disappeared into the kitchen, a smirk graced the corners of his painted wooden smile. He could barely suppress the giggle that erupted in his chest.

This was going to be fun.

\-----

As you had assumed, the storm surged way into the night and was still going strong after 1 in the morning. Rain pounded against the roof and the wind howled, but heard nothing, having shut out the world about an hour before. You lay sprawled in your bed, an oversized t-shirt covering your frame, and your blanket draped around you.

Lightning lit up the room at one point, illuminating a shadowy figure on the wall that you didn’t notice as you slept. It approached the bed slowly, gazing down at your sleeping form. Green eyes flashed in the darkness and a hand reached out to move the blanket away from your body. As the blanket moved, so did you, rolling over onto your side and facing away from the figure. It worked to their advantage; the blanket now pooled at your ankles, allowing them to look at whatever they pleased.

And look they did, taking in your figure, eyes roaming over you slowly. Grasping the bottom of your t-shirt, they tugged it up to reveal your panty-covered behind. A smirk grazed their lips as they cupped one of the cheeks and squeezed it roughly.

You jerked awake suddenly with a gasp and sat up, panting heavily. Your heart pounded wildly in your chest as you gazed around the room, only to find that you were alone. You knew you couldn’t have been though.

_No way. That felt real._

You stood up quickly, listening for any suspicious noises. The only things you heard, however, were rain and thunder. Feeling on edge with your heart still pounding, you slowly made your way to the living room. As soon as you reached it, a bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating a dark figure in one of the chairs. You let out a scream, your heart leaping into your throat.

When the figure didn’t react, you fumbled for the nearby light switch and turned it on. The sudden ambush of bright light made you flinch and momentarily shield your eyes. Once they adjusted, you were able to take a look at who was sitting there.

Slappy sat there, staring blankly at the wall. You stared hard at him for about two minutes and then let out a nervous bark of laughter. “You’re losing it, (Name), absolutely losing it.”

Sighing, you ran a hand through your sleep-disheveled hair, slowly feeling your heart rate return to normal. You went and grabbed a quick drink of water and then made your way back to the bedroom. As you left, you hit the lightswitch again, plunging the living room and Slappy into darkness once more. Once you were gone, Slappy sat up, grinning gleefully to himself.

“Don’t worry, (Name), you and me are gonna have some fun REAL soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to write than I wanted to. Apologies. Smut coming soon, I promise <3

The following days had you feeling uneasy. You didn’t enjoy being in the house by yourself for some reason. You constantly felt as if you were being watched and yet every time you searched, you couldn’t find anyone else in the house. You were thankful when you were at work or out and about as that meant you were able to get away for a while.

Slappy had begun making you uneasy as well. Many times in the morning you would wake up to find that he had either changed his position in the chair or was in a completely different spot altogether. You almost had a heart attack one morning when you pulled the shower curtain aside only to find him standing there, staring at you with his creepy painted smile.

You knew that you hadn’t moved him….or at least you were almost positive you hadn’t. Either way, you were beginning to doubt yourself. For all you knew, you had become a sleepwalker.

It seemed plausible. Sort of.

By the time the weekend rolled around, you had more than enough. Friday night after work, you stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things before you went home. Once you pulled into the driveway and started approaching the front door, you felt your heart slowly sinking into your stomach. You knew deep down that Slappy would be in a different spot than where he had been that morning.

Taking a deep breath, you unlocked the door and stepped inside, surveying your surroundings. Everything was how you had left it…. including the fact that Slappy was still in his original spot.

That surprised you more than anything. You were positive that he would be in a different part of the house. Releasing the breath you forgot you were holding in, you retreated to the kitchen to unpack your few groceries. Afterward, you made yourself a quick bite to eat and got settled in for the night. As you walked to your room, you cast an uncertain glance over your shoulder at Slappy, half-expecting him to jump out of the chair and charge after you.

He didn’t, obviously, and you shook your head, mentally scolding yourself.

“Stupid doll,” you said aloud. You retreated to your room and slammed the door shut.

\-----

At some point during the night, you’d fallen asleep. You jerked awake suddenly, disoriented and unsure of where you were. Looking around wildly, you released you were in your bedroom and flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. A dull throbbing began in your temples and you also became aware of how dangerously full your bladder was.

Great.

Grumbling, you pushed yourself up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom to relieve yourself. Once you were done, you downed some aspirin and started back toward your room. You hadn’t made it far when a thud came from the living room.

_Fuck._

As much as you didn’t want to, you knew you had to see what that noise was. Stepping cautiously into the living room you quickly saw what had caused the commotion. Slappy had somehow fallen out of the chair and now lay sprawled on the floor.

_Of course._

Growling under your breath, you went and picked up the dummy, roughly tossing him back onto the chair. “Piece of shit,” you said, turning away.

“That’s not very nice, (Name).”

The unfamiliar voice made you stop in your tracks. You turned around slowly and couldn’t believe what you saw.

A man was sitting in the chair where you had thrown the dummy. He flashed you a smirk as his green eyes stared you down.

“W….Who are you?” You couldn’t keep the quaver out of your voice. The man’s eyes flashed, and he shot you a wicked grin.

“What’s the matter, (Name)? You don’t recognize your old buddy Slappy?”

_Slappy?_

You stared at you as if you hadn’t quite understood what he said. Sure, the man in the chair kind of looked like him. They both had the same green eyes and wavy red hair. Hell, they even dressed alike, what with the black suit and all. The main difference was this was a full flesh and blood man sitting before you, and Slappy was a doll.

Wasn’t he?

The man watched the expression on your face and let out a cackle. “Boy, if only you could see the expression on your face right now.” He pushed himself up from the chair, causing you to take a step back.

“You’re a dummy,” you said, not thinking before you spoke.

“So are you,” the man replied, shooting you a smirk. You felt yourself blush out of embarrassment but shook your head, keeping your voice steady as you spoke.

“That’s not what I meant. Slappy’s a dummy, you’re a human. So, there’s no way that you can be him.” You tried to sound confident in your reasoning.

He cackled again. “Oh, dear (Name), that’s where you’re wrong. I AM Slappy. And it’s all thanks to you.”

_What….?_

“Why do you look like that?”

“Well, that’s the fun thing about magic. Ya never quite know the outcome.” Slappy grinned, brushing off the front of his suit jacket. “Not too shabby, eh?”

“Magic?” You gasped suddenly, eyes widening. “The card in your pocket!”

“Ding ding! We have a winner! Good job, (Name) you ain’t as dumb as you look.” He smirked and walked toward you.

You took another step back, feeling your heart pound in your chest. “Stay away from me.”

“Sorry, (Name), but I can’t do that.” Slappy’s smirk grew and he continued to walk toward you. “You said the magic words, after all.”

You stepped back and then did the only thing you thought made sense.

You ran.

\-----

You flew down the hallway toward your bedroom, Slappy right on your heels. You thought you were fast, but ultimately, he proved to be faster. Within moments he had you pinned against the wall. You struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than he looked.

“Face it, (Name), it’s useless to struggle,” he said. “I have you right where I want you, and you WILL be my slave.”

“Like hell,” you growled, shooting him a glare.

“Oh, trust me, I can be VERY persuasive. Just do what I say, and everything will be fine.”

“Fuck you.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” He laughed. “We’ll take care of that." Slappy seized hold of your neck without warning. You gasped as he did, feeling the sudden pressure on your windpipe as he squeezed down.

You swatted and clawed at his arms to try and free yourself, but it didn’t seem to be of any use.

“Behave, (Name).” Slappy’s voice held an edge of warning. “I’d hate to have to kill you.”

You froze, slowly letting your arms drop at your sides. Slappy smirked, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “That’s better.”

His touch made you flinch. “What do you want from me, exactly?” you asked.

“Oh (Name), haven’t you figured it out already? I want YOU.” He cackled at the startled expression that appeared on your face. “Don’t act so surprised. You did say the words, after all. ‘Karru Marri Odonna Lloma’ yadda yadda yadda.” He waved a hand indifferently. “You and I are one now. You WILL obey me.”

Slappy suddenly yanked your hair, forcing you to look at him. His eyes began to glow bright green as he stared deeply into yours and a similar colored light began to surround you.

A wave of emotions rushed over you; fear, dread, anxiety…., and then complete calmness. The bright green glow faded, and you felt your body sag. Slappy released his grip, causing you to drop to your knees.

He grinned down at you, crossing his arms. “Are you ready to behave now?”

You brought your eyes up to meet his and a smile appeared on your face, your eyes now glowing the same shade of green that Slappy's had earlier.

“Yes, master.”


End file.
